narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuruto Uzumaki
'''Tsuruto Uzumaki '''was born in the Hidden Leaf Village during the ending duration of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and is the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Karina Koyomata, thus making him the grandson of the Fourth Hokage as well as the great-great nephew of the deceased legendary Sannin and toad sage, Jiraiya. Though he never officially participated in any of the annual Chunin Examinations, Tsuruto, similar to his father, is currently being trained as a sage and is the undoubtedly the strongest ninja of his academy year. Ironically, Tsuruto bears a great resemblence to his paternal grandfather, Minato Namikaze and as such, has inherited his military-like personality as well as his style of Ninjutsu. He is often noted as a once-in-a-lifetime ninja and all-around genius, relatively because of his undying determination to become stronger and unbeatable drive to rid the world of the evil that it is plagued with. Incidentally, as a rookie Genin, he was placed under the tutlage of Konohamaru Sarutobi and later on became a member and current leader of the Konoha Five. He is also the younger brother of Sentou Uchiha as well as the grandson of Kegare Koyomata, Kushina Uzumaki and General Koyomata. Personality Unlike his father and brother and somewhat like his mother, Tsuruto is calm, cool and collected and very observative of his surrondings. According to his father and the villagers and elder ninja of Konoha, Tsuruto is an extremely talented ninja, having been called a genius that appeared once a generation on more than once occassion. Rather than kill a man in cold blood, Tsuruto chooses to beleive that there is good in everyone no matter how horrible the person, though this outlook has never stopped him from taking a life if it absolutely came down to it. Because of his humble persona, Tsuruto is often called a 'softie' by his peers in Konoha Five. Because he is excessively respectful to his elders, peers and those around him, Tsuruto is well-liked by the villagers of Konoha and has been referred to as a possible candidate as the next Hokage, yet, surprisingly, has no intentions on carrying the responsibility of being head of and solely responsible of the entire village. This is highly motivated by the fact that he was unable to save his best-friend and former member of Konoha Five, Tomodachi Ichiban, from a premature death while on a S-ranked mission. Because of this, Tsuruto beleives that if he was not able to save one life there is no plausible way for him to even qualify as Hokage. However, he takes his missions and the safety of his companions extremely seriously and is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect innocent lives as well as his loved ones. Tsuruto has frequently been considered a shrewd person, though Karina has stated on multiple occassions that Tsuruto would never do anything without a reason. Although he attempts to avoid blood shed on the battle feild, Tsuruto, when faced with an enemy, can become a ruthless killer and as such, has become feared and revered in several nations. In spite of his knowing his reputation as a cold-blooded murderer, Tsuruto is very kind to those around him as well as complete strangers and holds a strong devotion for his hometown, the people of the world, and his family and friends. He is a very understanding person and, as Sakura once quoted, a 'good listener and teacher'. He is able to effortlessly inspire those around him and is very considerate of the feelings and personal lives and pasts of others. He also has a slightly humorous personality, such as when he openly stated to his father that Konoha 'did not need another spikey-haired Hokage'. Background Tsuruto was born towards the ending of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. He graduated from the Ninja Academy at the tender age of ten though never officially ranked higher than a Genin. Even as a youth, he was known to be very insightful on his aspects of life, the world and the people in it, in addition to being suprisingly wise. Initially, Tsuruto was placed on a Genin team alongside his best-friend and under the guidance of Konohamaru Sarutobi, who took a certain interest in Tsuruto's unique abilities and humble morals as a ninja and overall human-being, something he is internationally well-known for. Despite wanting to be trained under his father, Tsuruto accepted and respected Konohamaru's leadership. During his Academy years, Tsuruto was frequently noted by Shikamaru Nara as a one-in-a-million genius, who further went to explain that 'he is without a shadow of a doubt, the son of Naruto and Karina; the perfect balance of power, determination and intelligence.' Subsequent to graduating from the Academy, at the age of thirteen Tsuruto, though against his mother's wishes, left Konoha and traveled to Myōbokuzan in order to train alongside the toads, Shima and Fukusaku to better himself in the art of senjutsu. It is also known that sometime before his departure, he was taught the Toad Summoning Technique by Naruto himself. Although he doesn't become the head of his own Genin squad, Tsuruto ultimately becomes the leader of a special team of top-ranked Jounin known simply as the Konoha Five. Similar to Jiraiya, Minato and Naruto, Tsuruto has the ability to summon frogs though he perfected the technique at a young age. Unlike Jiraiya and Naruto, he instantanesouly earns the respect of Gamabunta upon releasing him for the very first time, as Gamabunta is quick to state that Tsuruto carries 'the unique air of a warrior that he cannot describe' and after this, he permits Tsuruto to ride on his head without further questioning. This could also be because of Tsuruto's straight-foward attitude that is very much like Minato's instead of the goofball antics that Naruto and Jiraiya usually displayed. Tsuruto: The Legendary Sannin Not long after Tsuruto finished his senjutsu training with the toads, did he encounter the internationally-feared, legendary ninja and former leader of Amegakure, the infamous Shouten. During the battle, Tsuruto is able to defeat Shouten with little effort and even less use for his chakra system, causing Shouten to bring an abrupt stop to their match only under the circumstance that Tsuruto take the title as Sannin. It is only after the scuffle and Tsuruto departs that he dies on the spot of internal injuries. When Tsuruto finally returns home, he visits his father, who has already heard of the news of his son defeating Shouten and making him surrender and ultimately killing him without trying. Among the ninja in the Hokage's office upon Tsuruto's return and waiting to greet him are Kiba Inuzuka and his old Academy teacher, Shikamaru Nara, who openly claims (though jokingly) that Tsuruto 'just might be a better ninja than his old man.' After expressing his pride for having such a driven and respectful child, Naruto takes Tsuruto to the KIA stone and tells him of a story about himself and a childhood friend who'd lost his true purpose for life along the way. Naruto then explains that he wants Tsuruto to become the next Hokage. Tsuruto replies by simply stating that 'Konoha doesn't need another spikey-haired Hokage', prompting his father to laugh despite the seriousness of the conversation. Appearance As said by the villagers and ninja of the Land of Fire, Tsuruto holds a striking resemblance to the Fourth Hokage, surprisingly, even so more than his own father. Although he inherited his mother's eyes, coincidentally, Minato's eyes were the almost-exact same shade, as well was his spikey blonde hair. Tsuruto is usually seen with a laid-back demeanor though always eager and determined to learn a new jutsu or perform a mission. However much he may have looked like his grandfather, throughout most of his youth, very much like his father, Tsuruto was known for his short stature, a trait that easily angered him when pointed out, though upon his return to Konoha two years after his defection, Tsuruto has seemingly become taller than most of his classmates and older brother, only shorter than Tomodachi by a few inches. The majority of his peers notice this, along with his brother, who states casually that the 'midget' had finally hit a growth spurt. Childhood Tsuruto grew up idolizing the Hokages of the Leaf Village, most notably, his father, the current Hokage, Naruto as well as his older brother, Sentou. He graduated at the top of his class and seemed to breeze past any obstacle that Shikamaru laid in front of him with little to no effort. He also seemed to hold his mother in high regard as a child and still as a young adult, proudly admits that she is the 'number one woman in his life.' When he was seven-years-old, Tsuruto befriended Tomodachi Ichiban, an orphaned and sickly boy whose deepest aspiration was to one day become the Hokage of the village. Tsuruto respects his new-found friend's dream and encourages him by telling him that he beleives that Tomodachi would make an amazing leader. Tsuruto's friendship comes as a shock to Tomodachi, who is the poorest performer in the class, as Tsuruto excels in anything he does and is seemingly more of a popular student though he doesn't support the superficial lifestyle of being romantically admired by his female classmates. One afternoon after shiruken practice, Shikamaru invites Tsuruto to play a quick game of Shogi. To Shikamaru's surprise, Tsuruto, at seven, had the patience and strategy of a man five times his age. It doesn't take long for Tsuruto to defeat a visably shocked Shikamaru at his own game while stating at the end that his sensei 'played a good game but displayed an array of predictable moves.' He then tells his teacher that he'd already devised a game plan before they'd actually started. He then gets his things and leaves he classroom, leaving Shikamaru to wonder whether or not Tsuruto was really the child of Naruto after reminising about his own childhood days. Evidently, Karina has the annoying tendency to treat Tsuruto as if he were glass (which he consistantly reminds her he isn't made of) and as such, is somewhat overprotective and weary of his well-being. While he was sometimes agitated by her overbearing behavior, Tsuruto obliged to her whims and returned home from school everyday before the sun set. On the otherhand, his father seems to have no problem in beleiving that his son can properly take care of himself and spends the better half of his day trying to explain the same theory to Karina, all to no avail. In the days to come, Tsuruto is assigned to Team 7 under the leadership of Konohamaru Sarutobi, along with Tomodachi Ichiban and a pretty-yet-bossy blonde, Marin, who almost instantly declares that she is squad leader. Tomodachi, not wanting to hear her bickering and whining, complies. Tsuruto says nothing and Marin takes this as a sign of defeat, smiles, and finishes her food while confidently exclaiming that they weren't going to fail under her guidance. Abilities Senjutsu Even though his mother begged him not to due to his very young age, Tsuruto set out to train under Fukasaku in Myōbokuzan to learn senjutsu and how to properly enter sage mode, a technique he overheard his father talking about with his brother. In order to reach his destination, Tsuruto had to choice to either use the Revearse Summoning Technique alongside Gamabunta or take a short cut from Konoha that would take a whole month. To acheive sage mode, Tsuruto had to first learn how to sense and control the natural energy around him, something he was not so quick at doing at first. As time progressed, Tsuruto eventually also took up studying the Frog Kata, the taijutsu style that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and potency of their attacks, ultimately crippling or causing instant death to the unfortunate opponent. This is also the same style of jutsu he used to defeat Shouten, though without really entering sage mode. To the total shock of the frogs, Tsuruto was able to remain completely still, enabling himself to mold senjutsu chakra easily. Like Shikamaru, they humorously question on whether or not Tsuruto is actually the son of Naruto. Over time, however, he chooses to allow Shima and Fukusaku to fuse with him, as remaining still in battle would be fatal and permitting the fusion of the two elders would rid him of the problem. Toad Summoning Skills Tsuruto was first introduced to this advanced form of jutsu at the age of thirteen by none other than Naruto. After going against Karina's word and having his son sign the Summoning Contract with the toads of Myōbokuzan, Naruto taught Tsuruto the correct execution of the technique, though leaving out vague details for his son to figure out for himself and just as Naruto suspected, he was not let down. Depending on his mood and the amount of chakra he uses, Tsuruto can summon any available frog of his choosing but mainly chooses to summon either Gamabunta or Gamakichi. Flying Thunder God Technique The most powerful move in his arsenal, Tsuruto taught himself the very sufficient technique that was used only by and created by the Fourth Hokage himself. Much like how his grandfather used it, whenever he uses this move, Tsuruto is essentially allowed to teleport to any location with the use of a special jutsu. Not straying away from it's initial purpose, by throwing kunai that had a special seal attached to them over enemy lines, Tsuruto can wipe out an entire platoon in the blink of an eye without receiving a scratch. He displays this after the death of Tomodachi, overwhelmed with emotions, he destroys the entire Iwagakure ANBU and Jounin team, becoming a war hero and avenging his friend's untimely death. When displaying this jutsu, Tsuruto shows seemingly untraceable, unadulterated speed. Although it took him a year and a half to properly perfect the technique, Tsuruto is still considered beyond his years. Rasengan A technique that doesn't need handsigns and originally created by the Fourth Hokage, the Rasengan was taught to Tsuruto by Konohamaru during the first ever mission Team 7 embarked on and later becomes his second strongest and signature jutsu. Unlike Naruto, Tsuruto chose to learn the one-handed way rather than the way his father and sensei learned, though he used a Shadow Clone to produce the technique only to save Tomodachi and Marin from certain death. Like Naruto, Tsuruto expanded his use of the Rasengan, thus adding several versions of it to his arsenal, including Great Ball Rasengan and Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male